


Lost In The Fog

by Neko48



Series: Bella Donna [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48
Summary: Tsuna era la décima Vongola. Así era y así debía ser. Nunca se le dio la oportunidad de elegir.Su sangre la guío por un camino en el que muchas cosas le fueron dadas. Pero la más importante le fue arrebatada.Ella sigue su camino, tragando su pesar.Con el único consuelo de la bruma de sus sueños.*Los personajes y el universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a Akira Amano*
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Bella Donna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832371
Kudos: 6





	Lost In The Fog

Ahí estaba otra vez.

La misma neblina cubriendo toda la extensión de su campo de visión. 

Fría y sola, permanecía estática en ese espacio en el que no era capaz ni de distinguir sus propios pies.

Siempre a la deriva, con el único sonido de sus pensamientos, el ensordecedor ruido del que siempre trataba de huir pero que la perseguía donde quiera que fuera.

Temblando y pérdida, ahí no tenía que aparentar, ahí no tenía que ser fuerte, ahí no tenía que decidir. A veces deseaba quedarse para siempre en ese lugar donde se le permitía la debilidad.

Pero alguien siempre la alejaba de esos pensamientos.

Una vez más, un par de cálidos brazos la rodean y sostienen mientras ella se quiebra. Un cálido aliento choca con su oído mientras le susurra palabras de consuelo, con esa voz que ya no es capaz de escuchar aunque esté a su lado.

Una vez más dejaba salir sus emociones, una vez más era consolada, una vez más despertaba en su habitación sola, sin la calidez que esos brazos le brindaban en la bruma de sus sueños.

—Si tan sólo no fueras solo un sueño... —Susurró la Vongola, abrazándose a si misma para intentar retener el calor de aquel toque que tanto añoraba.

Horas después se encontraba en su clase correspondiente, observando con impotencia la hoja de papel frente a ella.

"Encuesta a futuro", citaba en la parte superior, tres casillas impresas para que escribiera sus tres opciones de vida.

¿Pero de qué le servía?

Ella no podía elegir su futuro, su sangre se lo impedía, ella nunca fue inteligente, atlética o alguien a quién se le diera bien socializar. Pero aún así le hubiese gustado seguir el camino que ella misma trazara. Y no el que otros le impusieran.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta?

Probablemente.

Su posición le había dado todo lo que nunca tuvo: fuerza y astucia para triunfar en la vida, el valor para vivir con el mentón en alto y mirar a las personas a los ojos, verdaderos amigos que te apoyan en los malos momentos y ríen junto a ti en los buenos, una familia más grande y valiosa de lo que nunca imaginó.

Pero también le había arrebatado de la forma más cruel lo que ella más apreciaba.

Se lo presentó como lo que ella pensó que sería su perdición y los unió otra vez como su salvación.

Todo provocado por otros.

Por obra de terceros, ellos se conocieron más, él la protegió cuando se suponía que la odiaba. La provocó sacando a relucir el carácter que siempre había sepultado bajo su timidez. La apoyó, a veces con palabras dulces camufladas por su actitud coqueta y otras, quitó su máscara de desinterés para sacarla de su oscuridad a la fuerza, tal y como ella había echo con el cuando se conocieron.

Pero todo eso no era más que una ilusión, sin importar las experiencias que compartieran, no estaban realmente juntos.

—Es algo que no se puede evitar.

Era lo que se decía.

Él se había equivocado y estaba tomando la responsabilidad por sus actos. Lo haría por lo que le restaba de vida, lejos de su alcance, encadenado en el interior de un tanque de agua en la obscura prisión de Vindice, donde ella nunca podría sucumbir a la tentación de tocarle.

Y aún así, la vida le dió la oportunidad de ceder a sus deseos, de tocarlo y conocerlo como no se lo había permitido anteriormente.

Conoció su calor, su aroma, su aliento, su cuerpo, y su corazón.

Y tan rápido como llegó, se lo arrebataron.

Cuando ya no consideraron necesaria su presencia para la décima Vongola, lo apartaron de su lado sin piedad alguna.

La décima Vongola no necesitaba a su verdadero guardian de la niebla actualmente.

Mas Sawada Tsunayoshi necesitaba a Rokudo Mukuro.

Pero de nuevo, esto no importaba. Su deber estaba claro y no podía distraerse solo por el vacío en su pecho.

Cuando lo tuvo a su lado hiso las pases con su sangre. Aceptó recorrer el camino que se le había impuesto, pués este era el que los había unido. Pero los volvió a separar y ella se estaba rompiendo.

Su famiglia lo notaba. Incluso la distante nube se preocupaba por el estado de su cielo.

Pero por más que trataran de apoyarla, ella no los dejaba.

El único consuelo que tenía, eran sus sueños.

Esos instantes en los que aún estando sus cuerpos separados, sus almas se encontraban y recordaban el calor del otro.

Tal vez esos momentos no eran reales.

Pero no le importaba.

No le importaba estar perdida entre la niebla cuando esos orbes heterocromáticos la observaban con adoración y devoción.

La niebla era su pequeño aliado, aquel que los ocultaba mientras sus labios danzaban y sus almas se fundían, profezándoce ese amor que la vida se empeñaba en separar.

Sólo esos momentos la impulsaban a seguir y no tirarlo todo por la borda.

Ella iba a avanzar.

Porque al final de ese camino que tanto le había dado y arrebatado. Sabía que se encontraba el.

No importaba cuanto tiempo le tomara.

Ni cuantos desvíos tuviera que tomar.

Caminarían juntos una vez más.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> YO: ¡One shot cortito de 864 palabras escrito en menos de una hora🥳🥳!
> 
> REBORN: ¿Por qué este one shot me recuerda a otro dame-autora?
> 
> YO: Muy perspicaz Reborn(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.), este one shot está conectado con "Mist". Es una pequeña historia sobre cómo Tsuna se enamoró de Mukuro y como se sintió cuando se lo volvieron a llevar a Vindice(｡•́︿•̀｡).
> 
> REBORN: ¿Te das cuenta que últimamente solo estás narrando?
> 
> YO: Considero la narración como mi punto fuerte😎. Pero bromas aparte, simplemente me salieron así los one shots. No soy de extenderme mucho con mis historias, y la verdad disfruto con lecturas cortas que relatan los sentimientos del personaje sin necesidad de diálogos y hacen volar tu imaginación. Espero que mi shot esté a la altura de lo que quiero transmitir☺️.
> 
> REBORN: Te daré el aprobado esta vez(｡◕‿‿◕｡)
> 
> YO: ¡Gracias Reborn(つ≧▽≦)つ!
> 
> REBORN: (ヘ･_･)ヘ┳━┳(ﾉ'･ω･)ﾉ ﾐ ┻━┻.
> 
> YO: ¡Auchヘ（。□°）ヘ!
> 
> REBORN: Para que no te pongas confianzuda(｡◕‿◕｡)
> 
> YO: Okeyಥ_ಥ...
> 
> Espero les halla gustado este mini-shot(◠‿◕).
> 
> LOS AMO A TODOS😻😽💞😻😽💞😻😽💞😻😽💞😻😽💞


End file.
